No Volviste
by Aya11
Summary: esto es un poco lo que imagino que debio pasar cloud al acabar final fantasy que le hizo convertirse en lo q es ahora en Kingdom Hearts.Djenme alguna review please ^_^


NO VOLVISTE  
  
¿En que me he convertido Aeris? Mirame,me parezco ciertamente a Vincet ¿No crees? Mejor no me mires,la sola presencia de esta ala negra te sobrecogeria incluso a ti. Mejor ya no vuelvas,dejare de buscarte,seria cruel traerte del otro mundo y pedirte que amaras a un Cloud diferente,a un Cloud monstruoso. Ahora lo pienso,he estado buscandote tanto tiempo que ni recuerdo cuanto.Andaba por ahi,confuso y ciego con el corazon destrozado pero....estaba persiguiendo mi sueño,intentaba volver a verte aunque fuera una vez,te buscaba en cada rincon de mi alma y realmente no me importaba si aun me quedaba siglos de busqueda,por que sabia que si fallaba en vida,una mañana cuando todo hubiera acabado veria tu rostro. Pero la desesperacion se ha apoderado de mi ,y no solo ella la confusion tambien me visita de vez en cuando ,por eso ahora solo quiero estar solo,pues he vuelto a mi caracter de antes ,no dejo que nadie me ayude,ni me tienda una mano ...ni me abrace....¿Sabes? Tifa quiso ayudarme,me quiso dar su vida entera,primero acepte su oferta,yo la queria.Pero fui descubriendo,en aquellas noches perdido en sus caricias y en las finas sabanas ,que cada palabra que salia de mis labios ,que cada movimiento que hacia estaba pensando en ti,echandote de menos.Si ,yo queria a Tifa...pero no como a ti,nunca nadie podra llenar mi cabeza,mis ojos,mis manos como lo hacias tu. No recuerdo el momento exacto en el que esto se apodero de mi,se que un dia,ni recuerdo el motivo,me abrazaste; senti algo que...no sabia si aquello era correcto o no ,no sabia si el destino me otorgaria con tu correspondencia,pero fue algo especial.Desde aquel momento me coverti de nuevo en un novato,daba pasos inseguros al hablarte , mi cabeza maquinaba mil y un planes para estar mas cerca aun de ti que mi cuerpo nunca se atrevio a llevar a cabo.Despues,mucho despues,en Gold Saucer,en nuestra cita tu me hiciste darme cuenta.Habia estado demasiado tiempo intentando que no se notara y esos sentimiento se desbordaban ya por mi piel.Queria hacerlo,tenia miedo,pero sabia que esta vez todo estaba bien,que era real.Tu,Yo,la gondola nos mecia,tus susurros mezclandose con la cancion que habia sonado durante todo el viaje,entonces lo supe,supe que eras lo unico que necesitaba para ordenar mi cabeza,pense que nosotros podriamos salvarlo todo pero....  
  
"NO, NO PUEDE SER REAL AERIS SE HA IDO"  
  
Senti nacer en mi interior la rabia,el dolor,la impotencia....la venganza.Pero todos aquellos sentimientos no hicieron mas que convertirme en un ser debil,en una presa facil para las manipulaciones de Jenova. ¿porque me dejaste?aunque esa fuera tu mision,podriamos haberlo cambiado,alguna solucion alternativa deberia de existir.¿Por que no me lo contaste desde un principio?...bueno...mejor asi...no creo que hubira sido tan fuerte como para afrontar que tenias que irte.Era insoportable vivir asi,sin ti,si esa luz tan tuya;Los dias eran tan largos,las noches tan eternas,tenia que engañar al mismisimo tiempo y todo porque tu ya no estabas.  
  
"VOLVERE CUANDO TODO HAYA TERMINADO"  
  
Jure que volveria a verte y moriria tras volver a tocarte pero...Aeris ¿Mentiste?,si,realmente ya todo ha acabado y no has vuelto,me estoy acabando hasta yo y sigues sin volver.Cando acabamos con Sefirot fui el unico que no descanso.Te andube buscando por todas partes ,a veces entre peleas con la sangre cubriendo cada rincon de mi cuerpo y otras con las lagrimas bañando mi rostro en cualquier callejon.Y aun asi no te encontre,ni en la tierra,ni en el cielo,asi que acabe buscandote en el infierno.Abandone a todos,cargando con mi culpa,a medida que abanzaba mi viaje el triunfo de la sombra sobre mi se acercaba.Conoci a muchos personajes alla en el inframundo,personajes que me prometian ayuda para encontrarte a cambio de mis servicios.Volvi a ser un mercenario sin escrupulos y cruel,y cada dia notaba como una semilla oscura hiba creciendo en mi.Un ala negra en mi espalda fue mi recompensa por debastar un pueblo entero,regalo del mismisimo Hades,mi mano izquierda murio en una batalla y el me regalo una garra que desgarra la carne con una simple caricia.Estoy predestinado,hice mi parte en el lado del bien y me recompensa fue perderte a ti ,ahora presiento que el mal me espera.Intento luchar con ello pero se que todo lo que hago es inutil,que mi alma enturbiada y perdida no puede mas,se que esta llegando mi final.Y todo por aquella luz,la luz que trajiste una vez y despues se marcho para siempre tras de ti.Me dejaste solo ¡MALDICION! yo no puedo valerme por mi mismo... No ,no es justo que me haya vuelto tan debil y a la vez tan fuerte,no es justo que todo tenga que acabar asi.  
  
Ahora mirame otravez Aeris,hoy tengo uno de esos dias en los que no puedo luchar,en los que sin estar enfermo no tenia fuerzas para levantarme de la cama.Solo pienso en como encontrarte de nuevo,esa idea me enferma,porque incluso por mi cabeza pasan las mas descabelladas ideas..."si consiguiera mucho poder...quizas el plan de Sefirot para ser uno con el planeta no era tan mala idea....quizas siendo un semidios podria...revivirte..." Oh entiendelo,quiero librarme de mi dolor sea como sea,quiero dejar de ser el rey de los perdidos.Mi vida ya no es vida,la locura me roza,la desesperacion me atormenta .Del Cloud que conociste solo queda su amor por ti,pero ya...te dejare sola, haya donde este, con tus flores y tus estrellas, es tiempo de retirarme, no te dire nada mas .¿Porque como decirte Aeris?,que me muestres tus ojos pues aveces no puedo recordarlos,que me tiendas tu mano pues su textura ya desaparecio de mi piel,como decirte que me hables pues no he vuelto a sentir esa dulce sensacion de oirte decir mi nombre....¿Para que decirte tantas cosa? si no seras tu, si no tu silencio quien me responda.  
  
FIN 


End file.
